One
by PandaBearPotter
Summary: This is my collection of one-shots and drabbles. This collection will be marked complete after 15 chapters, but any ideas I have will be added in. Prompts and ideas are greatly encourged (leave one in a review or a PM). Rated K plus, but that may change.
1. Couch

**This is the start of my one-shot collection called One. I will accept prompts and suggestions! Hope you enjoy. I don't own.**

 _Couch_

"Move over, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth complained.

The couple was about to settle down and watch a movie that Friday night, and Annabeth insisted on seeing Roman Holiday. Percy was not very happy with that choice, and had pestered her while she was making popcorn to switch it to Finding Nemo. Now, he had decided on revenge. Percy was currently laid out on the couch, taking up all of the room. His dark hair contrasted with the cream-colored pillows on which it fanned out from his head like a mop. His sea-green eyes shone with a mischievous light.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I don't want to have to sit on you for the whole movie. Now scoot," she snapped.

"But I'm comfortable," he whined. Gods, he was like a child sometimes.

"You won't be when I sit on your head," she retorted.

"Great! Then I won't have to watch the movie," he chirped.

"No, you're not weaseling out of this one," Annabeth decided.

Percy pleaded with his sea-green eyes. "Please can we watch Finding Nemo?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "We're watching Roman Holiday, for the last time!"

"After that can we watch Finding Nemo?"

"No! Percy, only one movie tonight!"

"Tomorrow can we watch Finding Nemo?"

Annabeth didn't answer, only sat down on Percy's midriff.

"Owwww," he complained.

"Well, unless you want to move, this is where I'm going to sit while we watch the movie," Annabeth said.

"I can't get up with you on me," he whined.

Annabeth stood up, popcorn spilling from the bowl she held in her hands.

Percy slid onto the floor and began hastily picking up the popcorn and shoving it into his mouth.

"What are you, some kind of animal?" Annabeth laughed. She plopped down on the couch and placed the popcorn beside her. Grabbing the remote, she flicked on the T.V. and turned to Percy.

"While you're up, put the movie in," she said. Annabeth should've noticed the smirk erupting onto Percy's face as he browsed through the D.V.D's. Once he found what he was looking for, he slid the disk into the player and clambered back over to the couch, where he sat down on the other side of the popcorn.

Percy grabbed the bowl away from Annabeth and put it on his lap.

"Hey!" she protested, and squirmed closer to her boyfriend. Percy responded by picking up the bowl and holding it further away from her until she had to climb onto his lap to reach it. Snatching the bowl back, she tried to get off of Percy's lap, but his arm wrapped around her waist, blocking her path.

"You will never leave my lap," he declared.

"Why not?" Annabeth smirked.

"So you can't change the movie."

With a sinking feeling in her stomach, Annabeth turned back towards the T.V. There, displayed proudl in bold letters, was the title of the movie.

Finding Nemo.

"Noooooo," she moaned.

"Yes," Percy said through a laugh.

She frowned at him as the movie began to play, but stayed put in his lap. Throughout the movie, she didn't notice herself snuggling closer, his arms wrapping her tighter. She didn't notice when the popcorn bowl, empty, clanged to the ground beside them. She certainly didn't notice when she fell asleep, Percy looking at her adoringly.

The movie ended a while later, and Percy, not wanting to disturb Annabeth, silently shut off the T.V. before he too closed his eyes.

Annabeth woke up the next morning, still tangled in Percy's arms. She felt Percy stir beneath her. He cracked an eye open.

"This couch will forever hold my greatest memory," he declared.

"And why's that?" Annabeth said groggily.

"This couch signals the time I beat Annabeth Chase."

"Savor the moment, Seaweed Brain, because it won't happen often," Annabeth muttered.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure of that," he mumbled into her hair.

Annabeth tilted her head up and lightly kissed Percy's chin. "Oh, I would be," she said. She made to get up, but Percy's arms held her down.

"Not quite yet, Wise Girl," he said. "I'm still savoring the moment."

Annabeth sighed, but didn't protest as she settled back onto Percy's lap. "I'm going to have to throw out this couch," she yawned.

 **Well, that was my first one! Sorry it's a little short; the word count isn't quite what I wanted it to be, but oh well. Prompts, ideas, reviews!**

 **PandaBearPotter**


	2. Pizza

**Hey! I'd like to thank MangoFromMars for the prompts. All they have to be is words! Also, thanks to MangoFromMars and Percabethshipper7 for reviewing! Without further ado, I don't own, and so we go.**

 _Pizza_

All Reyna wanted was a pizza. She had ordered the stupid thing almost an hour ago, and she was _starving_.

Fidgeting with cash in her hands, she leaned against the wall of the Manhattan apartment. Reyna had been having a rough time at camp, with Valentine's Day coming up. The love in the air made her want to cry, and then punch a wall and cry some more, so she left Frank in charge and headed out. Annabeth had lent her the apartment, since Percy and Annabeth were visiting Fredrick in San Francisco.

Reyna groaned. How long could it possibly take-A fist rapped against the door. Finally, her pizza!

She opened the door to find an attractive young man holding the pizza box. He had brown hair and tan skin, with warm brown eyes. The man looked up and smiled at her.

"$5.25," he said. Reyna stared at him for a second, uncomprehending. The man raised an eyebrow. "The pizza is $5.25, unless you want me to eat this," he said.

"Right," Reyna said. She fiddled with her money and came up with a five and a one dollar bill. "Keep the change," she said hastily.

"Well, that's nice of you. Did I catch your name?" _What?_ Reyna stood there in shock for a second before she recovered her wits.

"Reyna," she said. "Now, I expect yours."

He quirked a smile, and took a napkin from the delivery box. Pulling a pen out of his pocket, he scrawled a number. "Chris," he said, and smiled to reveal perfect white teeth.

Reyna took the pizza and the napkin, watching Chris disappear down the hall. It was only when she sat down at the table did she realize that there was a bit of a dreamy smile on her face.

* * *

Reyna knew that she would have dreams, but that didn't mean she was prepared. She found herself at the Garden of Bacchus as always. Reyna's dark eyes were focused on the reflecting pool when the water rippled and a face appeared.

Rather, Jason's face.

He was sitting and laughing with Piper, and though Reyna had no hard feelings against the pair, she still felt a pang of heartbreak as Jason's lips spread into an easy smile. Her first mistake, her first rejection.

The water rippled again, and another face appeared. This time, it was Percy. It seemed to be exact same scenario, with Percy and Annabeth replacing Jason and Piper. Reyna tried to look away, but her gaze was fixed on the pool. Another rejection, a smaller but fresher blow to her heart was played out in front of her.

Now, the scene dissolved into one of her worse moments. Charleston. Venus delivered two sentences that brought her the most heartbreak. The moment played over and over again, getting more and more _real_ until she was not at Camp Jupiter; she was in Charleston.

Reyna woke up with a tear tracing its way down her face. And then, a small flame of determination sparked within her.

No matter what the stupid goddess of love had said, she was going to find love.

Reyna was going to be happy.

With that thought in mind, she let sleep consume her once more.

* * *

The next day, Reyna bought herself a phone. It wasn't a good phone, per say, but it wasn't bad either. She took to texting Chris from different locations: in Central Park, in a cab, outside the apartment building, and so on.

He seemed like a really nice guy. Chris was the same age as Reyna, and ran a small soccer camp in the summer. He wanted to go to college for business or soccer, whichever he felt the most interested in.

Currently, she was eating lunch in a little café. The café was decorated with hearts and other Valentine's Day stuff since the special day was tomorrow. As if Reyna needed more reminders.

Her cheap phone buzzed in the pocket of her jeans. She smiled and pulled the phone out.

( **Chris** _Reyna_ )

 **Hey. :)**

Reyna answered quickly.

 _Hey!_

 **So, what are you doing tomorrow?**

 _Nothing much; sitting in the apartment and watching movies, I suppose. There's nothing like being alone on Valentine's Day, right? :(_

 **Join me for lunch? I know this great place that I'd love to show you.**

Reyna was taken aback. Was he asking her out? Not that she minded, of course, but this was new for her. Her fingers hovered over the screen.

 _Yeah, pick me up at noon. See you. :)_

 **Great! Looking forward to tomorrow. :)**

Reyna shut the phone off and finished her lunch with a smile.

* * *

The next day, Reyna found herself in a red sweater and furry boots, waiting for Chris to come by the apartment. Like on the day she met him, she was leaning against the wall by the door.

This was her last day in Manhattan, and tomorrow she would catch a plane back to San Francisco. She told herself that it would be her best day in Manhattan too.

When Chris knocked on the door, she was genuinely happy to see him. He wore jeans and a beige winter coat that almost matched his skin. Chris smiled. "Ready to go?"

Reyna's only answer was grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door.

* * *

The pair enjoyed a wonderful lunch at a nearby café that they had walked to. They talked the whole time, and Reyna found herself laughing and smiling more than she had in the last month. She was fairly disappointed when Chris realized that if he didn't leave soon, he would be late for work.

Now, they stood outside the café, a light snow falling.

Reyna sadly smiled at Chris. "I have to leave for San Francisco tomorrow," she told him. A disappointed look crossed his face, but it was suddenly replaced with a look of hope.

"My parents live near San Fran, so I can come visit you near the holidays."

Reyna was taken aback. Slowly, an idea began forming in her mind. Chris couldn't come to Camp Jupiter, but he could know about demigods. She could visit him wherever he was staying. It wasn't perfect, but she could at least see him again.

"I'd like that," she said finally. "You'll have to call me before you come; I've got some things to explain."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Sh. Later, okay? For now, happy Valentine's Day, Chris," she said. Before she could change her mind, she leaned in and kissed him.

When she pulled back, Chris looked shocked, but a smile began spreading across his face. Reyna turned and walked back to her apartment, smiling and hoping that things would turn out well.

Somehow, she knew they would.

It was really magical what one pizza could do.

 **I'll give thought to continuing this one, if I get enough requests. Chris is a mortal so their pairing would work, I think. Reyna is a little OOC, but I think that she had to be for the way I wanted this to go. More comes soon!**

 **PandaBearPotter**


	3. Storm

**Here we are! I thought I had to throw in some Jasper and Frazel, so this is the Jasper, and next is the Frazel. An idea for a Caleo is still in the making. More prompts, please? I'm almost out… four more, including this one. Well, I don't own, and so we go.**

 _Storm_

Piper was seriously considering taking shelter at the closest McDonalds.

The rain was spattering the windshield of her car so hard that she couldn't see, and the thunder and lightning surprising her weren't making driving home any easier.

As she reached a red light, Piper put her head on the dashboard. Man, she was tired, and a little bit nauseous. The car behind her honked, and she looked up to see the green light. She sped forward to be able to make the light when her world went sideways. She was thrown against the window as a car careened and smashed into hers, and the world faded to black.

* * *

"What?" Jason said frantically into the phone. The voice on the other end of the phone responded calmly with the same information. "I'm coming," he said, his voice trembling.

Jason knew that he shouldn't drive in weather like this, but he really, honestly didn't care. Digging through his pockets to find his keys, he threw on the nearest pair of shoes and sprinted to the car. It seemed that he couldn't get to the hospital fast enough.

When he reached the building, he parked the car rather carelessly and ran out into the pouring rain. Mind you, it might have even been starting to hail, but Jason certainly didn't care. He had to see Piper.

Jason found himself trudging towards a hospital room. His pulse quickened as he neared the door. What if she didn't remember him? What if she didn't wake up? What if-

 _Stop_ , Jason told himself. _She'll be fine. I'll be fine._ We'll _be fine._

He walked in the room and his heart almost stopped. Piper was lying in the hospital bed, her chest rising and falling softly. Her foot was in a wrap (apparently she had sprained her ankle), and she was cut and bruised. A gash on her forehead had stitches. Her pointer finger was in a cast (broken). And all of this was because of the stupid storm.

"Piper…" Jason whispered. He hovered over his wife, letting her breath puff against his face. He heard someone walk into the room and turned around to face them.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Santos," a woman said. Jason smiled weakly in response. "It appears that your wife is going to be just fine. The baby or babies are well too. Piper should be fully recovered by the time of the birth. We'll have to check and see if there's more than one heartbeat-"

"Wait," Jason said. He thought he might pass out from shock. Dr. Santos's words swirled around his head. _The baby or babies, time of the birth, more than one heartbeat_. "P-Piper's… pregnant?"

Dr. Santos's eyes widened. "You didn't know? I'm sorry to bring it to you that way. But, as I was saying, we think she could have twins or triplets. Possibly even quadruplets. We should check that at a baby scan in a while. Anyway,"

Dr. Santos kept talking, but Jason wasn't listening anymore. Piper was pregnant. They could be having twins, or triplets, or quadruplets! Jason was personally hoping for quadruplets. He knew it would be hard for both of them, but the thought of having four bundles of joy at the same time was just so wonderful.

Dr. Santos smiled after she finished talking, and then left. Jason positioned himself so that he was holding Piper's good hand while sitting on the edge of the bed while leaning slightly over her face.

"Piper," he whispered. "I know you can't hear me, but I'm here. I want you to know that I love you. Dr. Santos, who has been taking care of you, brought us some very good news. We're going to be parents! Yeah, you're pregnant. You might be having twins, or triplets. Dr. Santos said that it might even be quadruplets. How great would that be? You me, and our kids, just like we always wanted. We can live anywhere you want. New Rome, Manhattan, California, Oklahoma, anywhere that you want. We'll buy a five bedroom house, you know, if it's quadruplets. There'll be a fireplace that we can sit by in the winter; there'll be a park that our kids will play at in the fall. We'll plant flowers that'll bloom in the spring; and we'll have a big yard that they can play in for the summer. Do you see it? I can see it now. I love you Piper. Here's to our future together."

Jason kissed her gently, and her eyes fluttered open.

* * *

Piper's world was still a little fuzzy when she woke up, but she still recognized the blonde-haired, blue-eyed face hovering above her.

"Jason," she whispered.

"Piper," he whispered back.

"Jason," she whispered again. "I need to tell you the real reason that I was getting home late from work."

"You were getting home late because you had to work late, right?" Jason asked nervously.

"No. I came here and… and I got a test done." He was looking at her expectantly. "I'm pregnant."

She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it surely wasn't to have him break out into a smile and say, "I know."

"What do you mean, I know?" Piper asked incredulously.

"Dr. Santos. She kind of gave me hints without meaning too. I mean, she didn't know that I didn't know. I'm so happy Piper. I'm so happy."

"I am too. Just think… our child. Gods of Olympus, our _child._ _Our child_. Oh my gosh, we're having a baby. Jason, we're having a baby. Oh my gosh." Little tears sprung up in the corner of Piper's eyes.

"Children," Jason said suddenly.

"What?" Piper said, taken aback yet again.

"She said that it might be twins or triplets. Possibly even quadruplets. Wouldn't that be great?" Jason asked, his eyes shining.

Piper put her hands over her mouth, not doing a good job at concealing her smile and her squeal.

"Names," she whispered. "What are their names?"

"Let's be prepared. We'll come up with four names; two boys, two girls. If there are more boys or more girls than that, we'll have to come up with something else, but I think two of each should suffice," Jason decided.

Piper nodded in consent. "William for a boy," she said. "William… Jules. William Jules Grace."

"That's our first. How about Annalise for a girl?"

"Yeah. It sounds like a princess. Annalise Grace." Piper said softly.

"Megan. Annalise Megan Grace," Jason said, smiling.

"Oh, I know! Sara."

"Sara Kennedy?"

Piper laughed. "Kennedy? No. How about… Aubrey."

Jason laughed. He leaned down and gave Piper a short but sweet kiss. "Sara Aubrey Grace. One more. But I get to pick this time."

Piper pouted for a second. "Okay, what have you got in mind?"

"Jack Kyle Grace. Do you like that?"

"It's perfect. Annalise, Sara, William, and Jack."

"Will for short!"

Piper laughed. "I think we're getting ahead of ourselves. We've still got, like, 9 months, Jason."

He smiled and looked at Piper. Her choppy hair was splayed out on the pillow. Colors swirled in her eyes; flecks of blue, green and brown joining together to mesmerize Jason utterly and completely. Her stiches looked strange against her tan skin, as did her cast, cuts, bruises, and ankle wrap. To him, she couldn't be more perfect.

Piper smiled too as she studied the man hovering over her. His blonde hair was neatly trimmed, in a more Roman style. His blue eyes glowed. Piper had gotten him contacts after the war. With him being busy as he rushed between camps to build temples, he tended to lose his glasses. A lot. His skin was tan against the pale sheets of the hospital bed. He had smile lines at his eyes, and a bit of stubble growing on his chin. To her, he couldn't be more perfect.

Jason leaned forward to rest his lips at Piper's hairline. "I know," he whispered against her skin. "But I don't care."

Jason brought his lips down to Piper's. Thunder crackled outside, and rain pounded on the building, but maybe it wasn't so bad. Maybe it hadn't cause Piper's accident. Maybe, it was just a storm.

 **So that's it! Sorry that this took so long to get up. I'll try to update sooner. Happy 4** **th** **to those who celebrate! By the way, I'm not sure if that's what I want to name their kids. I'll find out in time… we'll see where it goes.**

 **PandaBearPotter**


	4. Handprints (Are Permanent Memories)

**This is sort of cutesy, but it is also sort of sad. Warning: Character death! I don't own, I wish I did, but you know. Onwards!**

 _Handprints (Are Permanent Memories)_

"Frank," Hazel whispered. Her husband looked up, an unspoken question in his eyes. "I want to look through the kids' old stuff." Frank smiled and took her hand, leading her gently toward the stairs.

There were three rooms to explore. Hazel considered her options. "Matthew's first," she said.

They entered the room. It was the exact same as it had been when their son moved out. The walls were painted a soft grey. Two shelves adorned the wall in front of his bed, both filled with books. His bed was royal blue with white pillows. Sunlight filtered in from the large window beside the bed, making Hazel's grey hair appear white. A desk was pushed up against the wall, right beside the door.

Frank carefully walked to the bed, his feet kicking up little clouds of dust. Reaching under the bed, he withdrew a large box. It was Matthew's Memory Box.

You see, after the triplets were born, Hazel decided that she wanted to keep stuff from the kids. So, she bought three boxes and put one under each child's bed. Whenever the child got or made something that they wanted to keep forever, they put it in the box. They called them their Memory Box. As the years passed by, the boxes filled up. But, when the three kids finally moved out to start families of their own, the boxes were left, forgotten. Now, they were in Hazel and Frank's possession.

Hazel made her way over next to Frank. He had situated himself on the white carpet and began unlatching the box. First, Hazel drew out a letter. It was Matthew's acceptance letter to the college of his dreams. The couple smiled fondly at it and moved on. There were countless ribbons and medals and awards from past coaches. Matthew had been a sporty child, and always enjoyed being active. As they sifted through the stuff from their child's past, they shared laughter, smiles and tears.

Finally, they had emptied the box except for one thing. It was a sheet of paper, marked with blue painted. Specifically, it was a handprint from Matthew when he was a mere preschooler. A tear of emotion slipped down Hazel's cheek and onto the paper. Frank pointed to something at the bottom of the box. It was a name, written in Hazel's handwriting. Matthew Jake Zhang. Hazel picked up the fallen piece of paper, and kissed the middle of the blue palm. Frank followed suit.

Slowly, the pair packed away the stuff, but left the handprint on top. After all, it was unchanging. It was a solid memory. A permanent memory.

The couple made their way to Drew's room. They pulled out his Memory Box. On top was a picture of the house he and his wife had bought. Hazel and Frank continued to look through his memories until they got to the bottom. There lay the handprint, right beside the name scrawled in Sharpie. Drew Thomas Zhang. The handprint was red.

Again, they left it on top of the pile of things in the box. After all, it was unchanging. It was a solid memory. A permanent memory.

They had one final room. It was Adelaide (Adele for short)'s room. Their only daughter had been the first to move out with her fiancé, who was now her husband. The top of her Memory Box held a receipt. It was the receipt for the dinner that her boyfriend proposed to her. Hazel and Frank looked through her cherished things and memories with a light in their eyes. This time, the handprint was purple. The name was Adelaide Morgan Zhang.

For the las time, the couple packed up memories. For the last time, they placed the handprint on top. After all, it was unchanging. It was a solid memory. A permanent memory.

* * *

Frank woke up that morning to gasping and coughing. Hazel was sitting up, hacking beside him. "I'll call an ambulance," he said, panic breaking into his voice. Hazel only shook her head. "Paint," she said between breaths. "Gold paint and a piece of paper. Get them for me."

Frank could only nod and run, dashing through the house to find Hazel's requested items. As he ran, he realized what was happening. He made it back to the room with the paper and paint, stopping at Hazel's side. He looked into her golden eyes. Yes, he knew that they had lived a long, happy life together, but it would kill him to see her eyes close and never open. Hazel, however, looked perfectly calm.

She pried open the paint can and stuck her right hand in, drenching it with golden paint. Hazel continued to press her hand to the paper, until she finally pulled her hand away. She held the paper up to her face and gazed at the golden handprint before letting the paper flutter to the ground. She gently lied back down, looking up at Frank. "Handprints," she croaked. "Are permanent memories." Her eyes, gold like the paint, closed for the last time.

Frank watched quietly as her last breath puffed out before picking up the paper and staring and it.

Silently, he laid the paper over Hazel's unmoving body and let a tear trickle from his eye. It wet the paper slightly on the edge. After a minute, he picked the handprint back up, and traveled to each room one more time, picking up each handprint. He walked in a daze to the kitchen, where he proceeded to make himself a green handprint. Slowly, he took his collection of handprints and hung each one on the fridge so he could see them.

After all, they were unchanging. They were solid memories. Permanent memories.

He stared hard at them. "Handprints," he whispered softly. "Are permanent memories."

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review? I have only a few more prompts left; if you would like to give a prompt, please do! I'm unsure of some aspects of this, but they were needed for the story. Thnaks!**

 **PandaBearPotter**


	5. Desk

**I'm back again! I've been trying to make these quick, but it's hard. This is my break from Sea, but after the next three chapters in this, I'll continue that story. For readers of Sea, sorry for the delay on that! Disclaimer: I don't own, and so we go.**

 _Desk_

Percy was beginning to think that work meant more to Annabeth than Annabeth meant to Annabeth.

He had woken up that morning to see Annabeth sitting on the edge of the bed, blowing her nose. When she turned to say good morning, all Percy could notice was her face. Her nose was red, and there were deep bags under her eyes. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her hair was frizzy. Annabeth seemed to sag a bit lower than normal.

"I've got to get to work," she said. Even her voice sounded bad.

"Honey, you're obviously sick. Stay home," Percy said softly.

Annabeth shook her head. "No, I should go. I'm fine." She stood up and began shakily making her way to the bathroom.

There was no way in Tartarus that Percy was letting her go like this. No way. Not happening.

About half an hour later, she stumbled back out of the bathroom, looking a little bit more like Annabeth, but she still didn't really look like Annabeth. Her eye bags and red nose were concealed by layers upon layers of foundation, but makeup didn't really do much for her eyes or her hair. It looked like she had attempted to comb it, but failed and ended up sticking it into a messy bun.

"You're not going to work today, Annabeth."

She sighed. "Yes, I am. I am going to work and you can't change that, Percy. I told you I'm fine."

"Let me drive you, then."

"No way! Knowing you, you'd probably loop around back home and then hide my keys so I couldn't leave while you went to work."

Well that plan was ruined.

"Come on, the architecture firm can manage one day without their top architect," Percy tried.

"It doesn't matter if they can; it matters if they have to. Today, they don't have to."

Man, how long would this take? Maybe he couldn't make her stay home, but he could stall her into staying a while longer.

"And don't try to stall me. It won't work. I'm leaving now."

How in Hades did she know he was thinking that? "Breakfast!" He called after her.

Percy could practically hear her rolling her eyes as she slammed the garage door.

That was the last straw. He couldn't stop her from going to work, but he could stop her from staying at work. He just had to find it…

"There!" He muttered, pulling a small book out from under their bed. The covers were made of blue construction paper, and it was bound by a white string. The title was written in black marker: _How to Make Annabeth Leave Work Early_.

Percy had written this book the last time she got sick. After all, he didn't know when he would need it.

He flipped to the short introduction.

 _Introduction_

 _If you are reading this, Percy, you'd better have a good reason for it. Presumably, you failed in making her stay home. Now, you turn to this book. Man, Percy, you're getting desperate. Writing a book? Okay, I'm off topic. Anyway, be careful to use each way only once every three months. Don't let Annabeth find this book; she will burn it. Now, it is time to explain the process._

 _First, you must pick out your chosen way to make her leave early. After you do this, read the directions for that particular way and proceed to carry them out. Then, either drive her home or wait for her to come home. When she gets home, you must keep her busy until the firm closes. (Watch a movie, convince her to take a nap, make her a nice dinner.)_

 _If she is still unable to work the next day but insists on going, you know what to do. Hide her keys in a place she'll never find them and again keep her busy until the firm closes. Repeat this as often as necessary._

 _Good luck!_

After reviewing the introduction, Percy began flipping through the ways to make Annabeth leave. Finally, he found one that looked interesting.

 _Spider!_

 _Tools: One fake spider, one sweatshirt with a pocket._

 _Preparation: Gather tools. Put on sweatshirt with pocket. Put spider in pocket. Drive to Annabeth's office._

 _Steps: Enter Annabeth's office. Try to convince her to come home while casually slipping your hand into pocket. Withdraw spider from pocket and sneak spider onto desk. Point out spider to Annabeth. Wait for panic attack. Calm Annabeth whilst leading her from office. Drive Annabeth home. Make sure that she leaves her car there so you are the only way for her to get to work. Keep her home until you think she is well enough to go back to work. When taking her back to work, make sure to wear a different sweatshirt with a pocket. Walk into the office first, and slide spider back into pocket before Annabeth enters. Kiss her goodbye, wish her a good day at work and exit._

 _End Result: Annabeth will have been kept at home for enough time to recover, with no true harm done._

 _Warnings: Make sure the fake spider looks REAL. Otherwise plan will backfire. Keep in mind ALL of the little details. Any mistake will mess you up. NEVER tell her what you did. She will be angered to the point of an intense argument. DO NOT use this plan more than once every three months. She will find something suspicious if you do. Make sure spiders look DIFFERENT every time. If it is the same spider over and over again, she will notice._

Percy slid the book back under the bed. This was perfect. Operation Spider was about to begin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After picking up a fake spider from a store and following the steps of preparation, Percy found himself standing outside her office. He knocked twice before letting himself in.

He found Annabeth slumped forwards at her desk, her head resting on her arm. Percy noticed quietly that she was sleeping. What if he just picked her up and carried her away? She might wake up, he reasoned.

Percy slid the spider onto the desk.

"Annabeth," he whispered. She startled awake.

"Oh," she said, clearly embarrassed that she had been asleep at work. Then, realization dawned on her face. "Why are you here, Perce?"

"I came to take you home," he said gently.

Her gaze dropped stubbornly to her desk. "I'm stay-" Her hands flew to her mouth when she noticed the spider.

"SP-SP-SPAAAHHHHHH!" Annabeth screamed, scrambling away from the desk. Percy took this as an opportunity to scoop her up and carry her from the room. Annabeth didn't seem to notice, only mumbled incoherently.

Percy took her to his car, sitting her gently in the passenger seat. She was shaking slightly. He knew that she wasn't normally this scared. It must have been because she was sick and overreacting.

The couple arrived at home, and Percy carried Annabeth up to bed. "Sleep," he told her gently. She blinked tiredly at him.

"Percy," she mumbled. He turned around to face her again.

"Yeah?"

"I did some thinking in the car."

"And?" he asked gently.

"That spider wasn't real, was it?"

Percy was taken aback, but slowly, his face spread into a smile. "Nope."

Annabeth didn't reply, only closed her eyes and slept.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Annabeth stayed home from work the next two days, much to Percy's shock. Once she was a little better, Percy agreed to take her back, as long as she took it easy. When she walked into the office, she wasn't all that surprised to see the fake spider sitting proudly atop her desk. She thought about throwing it away, but decided against it.

It was her own personal reminder that not every living moment needed to be spent at her desk.

 **So? How did you like it? It isn't my best one yet, but I suppose it is okay. I really wanted to portray workaholic Annabeth here. A new chapter coming soon! Sorry if this one is a little OOC. Hope to update more soon! 15 reviews at some point would be nice…**

 **PandaBearPotter**


	6. Family

**Hello again! This one was a bit harder to write, but here it is! I don't own. Thanks for this prompt! Good idea. Not sure if you'll like how I did it, but I tried. This is an AU, and so we go!**

 _Family_

"Piper, come back!" Tristan McLean called after his 5-year-old daughter.

Tristan had been busy with an upcoming movie for the past few months, and he could tell that Piper was getting lonely. Today was a free day for Tristan and he had decided to take Piper to the park.

Piper had decided that it would be fun to play a mixture of tag and hide-and-go-seek. Apparently, she ran and hid while Tristan would have to find her. The only problem was, when he found her, she would run off again, giggling. For a while, he had laughed with her, but now he was worried about getting lost. They had strayed to an area of the park that they didn't normally come to, and Tristan couldn't seem to find Piper anywhere.

"Piper?" he called again. There was a chorus of giggling coming from behind the slide. Tristan began to make his way over, only to find Piper taking off around the other side of the slide.

"Pipes, where are you? I think it's about time that we stopped and headed back to the other side of the park. I'll do the see saw with you!" He called. There was no response, not even giggling this time.

Tristan sighed. Where had she gone, and what had he gotten himself into?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Wheeee!" Percy cried as he flew up into the air again. As her son came back down, Sally smiled and pushed the swing up again.

It was Sally's day off from work, and Percy had begged her to take him to the park. She had obliged, and now she was here, pushing her boy on the swings. He hadn't quite gotten the hang of them yet.

"Wahooooo!" Percy yelled as he soared upwards. The wind tore against his face, but it did nothing to tear the smile off of the sea-green-eyed boy.

There was a bout of unusually loud giggles behind Sally, and she glanced back to see a girl around Percy's age with long brown hair darting underneath a playset. What was she doing here alone?

Sally was almost beaned by Percy's swing as it came roaring towards her face, but she stepped back just in time.

"Perce!" She called up to her son.

"Yeah, Mommy?" He replied in his cute five-year-old voice.

Sally caught his swing and topped it, pointing out the brown-haired girl. "Do you know her? I'm afraid she's here without a parent."

Percy didn't answer the question, only looked up at Sally with wide eyes. "Can I play?" he asked.

Sally considered it. She didn't exactly want Percy playing with a stranger, but she didn't exactly want to leave the little girl unsupervised. Besides, if she wanted to keep an eye on both children, what better way than having them play together? "Okay," she said. Percy beamed and ran up to the little girl, his black hair tousling in the wind.

They exchanged a few words before the brunette followed Percy back over to Sally.

"Mommy, do you have a ball?" Percy asked her.

Sally began to dig through her purse. She knew she had packed a tennis ball to play catch with Percy later, but where was it? Finally, she drew out the little greenish greyish ball, victorious. "It seems that I do," Sally said to Percy and the brunette, smiling down at them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Piper!" Tristan called. It had been almost 20 minutes since he had lost his daughter among the crowd in the park. He was making his way over to yet another playset when he heard Piper's voice call out "See if you can catch this one!"

Finally!

He took off in a leisurely jog and a pair of children came into view. One was Piper, her multi-colored eyes shining. The other was a boy around her age. He had raven-colored hair that was out of control and stunning sea-green eyes. The boy leaped into the air and snatched a tennis ball out of the air. A woman to the side laughed at the victorious expression on his face.

Tristan was about to look back at the boy and Piper when he did a double take. The woman was _pretty_. She had brown hair that fell gracefully down around her shoulders. A few strands of grey were mixed in, but they didn't make her look old; no, they made her look regal. Her eyes changed in the light, from being blue green-blue to green to hazel. A smile lit her face, making her look not only pretty but happy, too.

The woman looked up, and their eyes met. For a moment, the park didn't exist, the world didn't exist, it was only Tristan and this woman with their eyes locked on one another's. There was no mulch or grass under his feet, there was no screech of delight from Piper, no sky above, it was only them. The woman looked away, but Tristan's eyes lingered for one, two, three, before he snapped out of it.

"Piper!" Tristan called. "I'm so glad I finally found you!" He turned to the woman. "Thanks for keeping tabs on my daughter. We were playing a game and she got lost and I couldn't find her and I was worried…" he rambled.

"It was my pleasure. I'm Sally. Sally Jackson and this is my son Percy." She said. At the mention of his name, Percy's head snapped up. When he saw that she wasn't talking to him, he returned to his game of catch with Piper.

"I'm Tristan, and I guess you know my daughter's name?" Sally only smiled in response.

Tristan continued to talk with Sally for a while. He barely even noticed when the sun began to dip a little in the sky. It had seemed like only minutes before Piper came up to him with a pitiful look on her face.

"I'm hungry," she whined.

"Alright, sweetie. Let me and Sally finish things up here while you go say goodbye to Percy, okay?"

"Okay," she sighed before trudging back to the boy. He said something to her that Tristan couldn't hear, but it made her giggle. He liked Percy.

"Well, it looks like our kids hit it off great," Sally said, smiling. She dug a little notepad out of her purse and uncapped a pen, scrawling a number on it before handing the paper to Tristan. "Here's my number if you ever want to arrange anything." She smiled one more time before taking Percy's hand and walking away.

Tristan stood there for a moment before turning around and leaving with Piper. He was distracted for the rest of the evening, though.

What if Sally hadn't meant arrange something for the kids? What if she wanted something… more? _Well_ , Tristan decided. _I know that I certainly want more._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _One Year Later_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Do you think it's weird that my mommy is marrying your daddy?" Percy asked Piper, squirming in his suit.

"Grow up," Piper scoffed. "No one calls their mommy and daddy 'mommy and daddy' anymore."

Percy gave her the stink eye. "You just called them mommy and daddy. Besides, you never answered my question."

Piper thought for a minute, pulling at the skirt of her shin-length dress. Her fingers rubbed the soft light pink lace as she answered Percy. "No. If they love each other… then no, it's not weird. What's weird is that I'm going to be your step-sister. I have no idea how I'm going to live with you, you pig," Piper joked.

Percy looked offended, but recovered quickly. "First one to the church…" Piper took off without listening to the rest of the sentence. As she reached the front door Percy called after her. "Loses!"

"What?" Piper said, befuddled.

"I said first one to the church loses. You lose!" Percy said gleefully as he leisurely skipped to the church.

"Well," Piper said. "First one to find out what we're supposed to be doing wins. After all, we're not part of the wedding, that's for sure. And I can't believe they didn't take us to the practice!" Piper went quiet for a moment, thinking. "Any ideas, soon-to-be-brother?"

Thy both looked at each other, stumped. "Well," Percy said cautiously. "When in doubt…"

"Go left?" Piper asked.

"I was going to say sit and watch, but that works too."

The pair was found on the opposite side of the building from where the wedding as being held right before the wedding started and escorted quickly back so they could watch.

All in all, going left wasn't such a bad idea.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Four Years Later_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Charlie, no!" Piper cried.

The chocolate lab looked up from where it was tearing at a tissue. His brown eyes trained themselves on eleven-year-old Piper for a second before he went back to shredding what was left of the Kleenex.

Piper dived at the puppy, securing him in her arms and dragging him away from the tissue. "Percy!" She called.

Said boy sauntered down the stairs, his raven hair mussed and his sea-green eyes gleaming. He did a mock bow when he reached Piper and said, "At your service."

Piper rolled her eyes and pointed at the tissue. Err, _remains_ of the tissue. "Pick up the tissue please? Charlie's going to eat it, and I can't hold onto him for that much longer," she explained, glancing at the squirming puppy. Charlie seemed to have decided that his purple collar wouldn't come off, so now he was trying to wrench it from Piper's grasp.

Percy obliged and picked up the tissue, throwing it in the garbage. "Mmmm, while you're here, will you take Charlie on a walk? I want to go check up on Sophia, since you probably didn't."

Percy looked offended, but he had no excuse. Piper was going to be a top-notch mom someday. He grabbed Charlie's purple leash and clipped it onto his collar. "Come on, boy," he said.

Piper dashed up the stairs to appease her one-year-old half-sister. She preferred to call Percy her brother, not step-brother, and Sophia her sister, not half-sister. It was easier and it made them feel like family.

"Hey, Sophie," she whispered in a baby-talk voice. Piper padded over to her crib, looking in at the sleeping girl. She hadn't stirred upon hearing Piper's voice, so Piper stood there and watched her sleep for a bit before walking back downstairs to wait for Percy and Charlie's return.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Piper, I don't think Mom and Dad are coming home any time soon," Percy whispered in the dark of the kitchen. "We should go to bed."

Percy glanced over at the small, glowing digital clock. It read 9:58. In the light of the clock, he could see Piper drowsily shaking her head. "Pipes, they're probably not coming home before midnight, let's go to sleep."

Piper shook her head again. Percy didn't want to have to do this, but he had to. He pulled Piper up from her chair and firmly pressed his hand against her back, guiding her to the stairs. "Up," he said. Piper sighed, but obliged, knowing that he was right.

15 minutes later, both all three children were snuggled deep into their beds. Charlie was asleep at the foot of Piper's bed.

"Goodnight, Percy," Piper called from the room next to Percy's.

"Goodnight," he answered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sally and Tristan stood in the hallway, looking through the open doors to their children's rooms. They both smiled, looking at the sleeping forms of each one.

"You know, when Percy's dad left me, I thought that, aside from Percy of course, I'd be alone," Sally whispered suddenly as they stared into Sophia's room.

"I did too. But, now," Tristan replied. "We have family."

 **Aaaaannnd… Scene! How did you like it? Sorry this took a while. Review please? They honestly make me want to update faster, seeing that people are reading and giving me feedback on my stuff. Hopefully I'll be updating Sea soon. It's just not coming to me yet. Well, enough of that. Until next time!**

 **PandaBearPotter**


	7. Roar

**I haven't updated in quite a while, so sorry for that. But I was listening to Roar and I thought hey…. This could be a good songfic! So, here is Roar! I don't own, and so we go!**

 _Roar_

" _Sally! More bean dip!" Gabe Ugliano called._

 _Sally Jackson sighed. "Yes, dear!" She called back biting her lip._

I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath,  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess.

" _Am I right? Am I right? I make the money here, and you will obey me!" Gabe shouted angrily._

 _Tears gathered in Sally's eyes as she nodded. "Yes, dear," she murmured._

So I sat quietly, agreed politely.

" _Mom, why are you still married to him?" Percy asked, looking at Sally._

" _Because I have to, honey," she said sadly._

" _How about that pizza, Sally?" Gabe shouted from the other room._

 _Sally sighed and stood up. "Coming, dear!" She said._

I guess that I forgot I had a choice,  
I let you push me past the breaking point.  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything.

 _Sally stared at Gabe with fearful eyes as he reached forward to slap her again. She could do so much better, she knew, but this was for Percy, right?_

 _As his hand hit her face, she realized that Percy could protect himself now. It was time for her to fight back._

You held me down, but I got up,  
Already brushing off the dust.  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound,  
Like thunder gonna shake the ground.

 _Sally looked long and hard at the bag in the fridge. It was time. Time to stand up for herself._

You held me down, but I got up,  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

 _Sally pulled Medusa's head from the fridge and began her meatloaf surprise. Oh, what a surprise it would be._

I've got the eye of the tiger, the fighter,  
Dancing through the fire.  
'Cause I am the champion  
And you're gonna hear me roar.

 _Sally walked to the den with a purpose, knowing that this time, she wasn't going back. She was going to be free._

Louder, louder than a lion,  
'Cause I am a champion,  
And your gonna hear me roar.  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh,  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh,  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh,  
You're gonna hear me roar.

 _Sally stared at his stone face and grinned. It was over. Finally, after years of torture, it was over._

Now I'm floating like a butterfly,  
Stinging like a bee, I've earned my stripes.

 _Sally began picking up the trash strewn across the table, thinking that she'd never have to do it again. She was, in a way, a hero. Her own, personal, hero._

I went from zero,  
To my own hero.

 _Sally hauled Gabe's statue from the chair and let it rest on the ground. Who was helpless now? Oh, how the tables had turned._

You held me down, but I got up,  
Already brushing off the dust.  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound,  
Like thunder gonna shake the ground.

 _Sally swept the floor of the apartment with a new purpose, humming to herself as she went. Nothing felt better than freeing yourself._

You held me down, but I got up,  
Get ready, 'cause I've had enough.  
I see it all, I see it now,

 _Sally relished the memory, watching his shocked face turn even paler and then a rocky crust spread across it, sealing his fate and unlocking Sally's life in the process._

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter,  
Dancing through the fire,  
'Cause I am a champion,  
And you're gonna hear me roar.

 _Sally propped Gabe's stone form up against the wall, her eyes calculating what to do with it. An idea lit within her… she could sell him, and maybe make some good money off of it. Sally could resume her life where it had left off._

Louder, louder than a lion,  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar...

 _She smiled at her work of art. She needed a name for him… no. It. She needed a name for it. Something that described who he was, but didn't give too much away._

Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar

Smelly Gabe _she mused, using Percy's old nickname._ No, that would imply that I did something… _After thinking for a while longer and going through tons of names, Sally finally found one that wasn't too horrible but didn't make him seem like a perfect person (because he really, really, REALLY wasn't)._

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion  
And you're gonna hear me roar

 _The Poker Player. It fit him. All that Gabe used to do with his time was condensed into one name (which was kind of sad if you asked Sally). She thought it was perfect, and with a click of a button, The Poker Player was officially on the market._

Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion  
And you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar...

 _Sally hauled The Poker Player outside and watched the semi-truck pull up. A man got out and admired the statue. He began to reach for the statue, but Sally held up a finger. Not yet. She had one final thing to say to Gabe._

 _Walking up to his stony form, Sally looked into his eyes. They were no colder or harder than they had ever been. Sally smiled and put her finger on his cheek. She let her fingernail make a small scrape as she flicked her finger over his hard face._

 _She whispered one word in his ear, not that he would ever hear. She didn't care. It felt good. And with one final glance, she let the man do his thing, but she didn't watch. Sally turned and walked away from all of the trouble and all of the pain. She never looked back._

 _But, she never forgot her trouble. It made her stronger. She never forgot her freedom either. And, she most certainly never forgot the one word she said to him, the last time she ever saw him._

" _Roar."_

 **So? How did you like it? I'm not sure it was my best. I liked this side of Sally though. What do you think? Let me know in a review! The button is right there! The next chapter will be posted by 11:59 PM on Sunday, December 20** **th** **. It's not soon, but it's sooner than the many months I have gone without updating this. Sorry for that. But, here is a chapter! Hope you liked it! Adios.**

 **PandaBearPotter**


End file.
